The King of Genovia is my Step Father?
by princesscupcake650
Summary: Imagine its 6 years into the future after PD10 and King Philippe has been remarried to a farmer girl Julia after Mia turned 21, had taken over the throne, and married Michael. More to the plot to that, please just read. Rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

The King of Genovia is my Step Father?

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic ever so please don't hate but instead read it and tell me how to make it better. I own nothing. R&R please.**

** Plot line: Imagine its 6 years into the future after PD10 and King Philippe has been remarried to a farmer girl (Julia) after Mia turned 21, had taken over the throne, and married Michael. Philippe never told Julia he was once the king of Genovia. Julia had 2 kids before she meet Philippe. Their names are Jacky (age 16) and Andy (age 18).**

Chapter 1

Philippe called his new family down to the kitchen table to tell them some news. Just then Jacky came running in at the speed of light like she was about to explode glitter.

"Today Queen Amelia of Genovia came to school to do a presentation. Isn't it weird that she has the same last name as us? Anyway she my new favourite celebrity." Jacky announced. Philippe worried that she had already found out about Mia being his daughter.

"Actually, Jacky, that is why I have called this family meeting. Let's just wait until everyone gets here before I tell you." Philippe replied.

5 minutes later everyone had showed up. Oh how Philippe loved his new family. Not that he didn't love Mia and his mother to death dealing with a teenage girl could be difficult and his mother could be a handful most times. He loved Julia more than he had ever loved Helen even though Julia was 8 years younger than him.

"There is something I must tell you that I'm am extremely mad at myself for not tell you guys earlier." Philippe prepped himself for the next sentence. "6 years ago I was the king of Genovia. I had a daughter named Amelia and when she turned 21 I abducted the throne and Mia became Queen."

"Philippe your joking aren't you? I thought you were just a simple farm boy!" Andy Questioned.

"I'm not joking. But that not all I have to say, my daughter Mia and my son in law Michael Mosscovitz are coming to visit tomorrow. I know this is very short notice but for royalty short notice arrivals are not unusual." Philippe explained.

"Philippe why hadn't you told me? I would have understood!" Julia pointed out.

"I guess I just thought you might think of me differently." Philippe replied.

"Wait you said Michael Mosscovitz, the creator of the cardio arm and founder, CEO, and president of palvo surgical, is you son in law?" Andy blurted out.

"Why yes he is"

"He's like my role model! I can't believe I'm actually meeting him! I sent in an application to intern at palvo surgical for the summer, do you think you could put in a good word for me?" Andy asked excitedly.

"I'm sure I could but Michael doesn't play favourites" Philippe responded.

** So that's the first chapter of my story. I have no idea where I'm going from here so review and give me ideas. I'll defiantly try doing POV and diary format on this story but later. R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys thanx for reading and reviewing. I'm going to start using POV to make the story more interesting. Also I know in the book Philippe isn't a king but in my mind he was. I started to read the last chapter and I have realised i must check my grammar more closely. Anyways from now on I'll only update every 3 reviews and 50 views. The more favourites I get, the longer the chapters will get. I own nothing.**

**(Ps if you don't understand my grammar it might also be because I speak in a combo of Canadian and British grammar. I know it's really wierd.)**

**Now to the story**

Mia's POV

I cannot believe I'm going to meet dad's new family tomorrow! I'm both excited and nervous. Michael told me I was being silly and then smirked at me in his perfect Michael smirk, but I'm still so nervous. What if they think I'm a preppy, little princess or, even worse, a rude New Yorker?

This Julia girl must be really, really pretty because she obviously doesn't have alot of money if she's a farm girl, and dad only dates rich and pretty girls. Oh I'm so worried she won't like me!

**~Next Day~**

Philippe's POV

I am freaking out right now! I know Julia and the kids are very accepting of different people, but they're going to take one look at her and think she's a spoiled rich kid! When really she's such a well rounded, mannered young lady. And Jacky is going to think that I spoil Mia with jewelry and not her because Mia's my real child, but really Mia gets that stuff from the family account, not me.

Oh no, Mia and Michael are here.

No one specifically's POV

Philippe answered the door with Julia- who at this point was so nervous she could have peed her pants- at his side.

Mia screamed at the top of her lungs "DADDY!" and wrapped him into a giant bear hug.

When Mia finally let her dad go Michael shook his hand and said "Hey Mr. R."

Philippe introduced his family as Mia curtsied at each name. Philippe, Julia, and Jacky all wore very casual clothing; Michael, Andy, and Mia were wearing suits. (Andy's to impress Michael.)

Just then Andy thought it was an appropriate time to mention, in a very professional voice "Hello Mr. Mosscovitz I have applied for your interning position this summer and I would very much appreciate it if you would consider me for the position."

Michael chuckled and replied "Please call me Michaela and don't worry about it. Philippe told me about you and it turns out you made it to the top five all on your own. You just got to win me over in the interview and the job's yours."

To that Andy said "Thank you Mr. Michael."

Then Mia and Philippe chuckled under their breath "Mr. Michael" as Michael turned a deep crimson and got a very odd look on his face.

For the next few hours the conversation was held on politics and Genovia's future. Though only Philippe, Mia, and Michael were able to keep up with the conversation, Julia, Jacky, and Andy just sat there nodding and pretending to be interested.

Alas the night came to an end and Mia and Michael left to catch their flight to New York.

**Thanx for reading, please review they keep me writing and give me warm tingly feelings in my tummy.**

**Till next time PrincessCupcake**


	3. The Actual Chapter 3

**AN: hey guys I'm back. I know i was going to wait till i had reviews on the second chapter to update but I had this idea and i had to get it written down, then i felt bad about have stuff written and not updating so here you go. This isn't in POV; turns out I don't like that style of writing. I own nothing again.**

**(Ps the last chapter was in early June and this is late June, the last week of school.) **

**Now to the story**

The phones rang loud and clear throughout the house until Philippe finally answered it, "hello"

Michael's low manly voice boomed through the phone, "Hey Philippe, can I talk to Andy"

"Sure."Philippe covered the phones bottom and yelled down the stairs "Andy Michaels would like to speak to you on the phone."

"Really I must have gotten the job, I mean he can't call all the people who didn't get the job can he?"

"Just answer the phone and see what he wants already!"

"Okay," Andy picked up the phone and said "Hello Andy Renaldo speaking."

"Hey Andy it's me Michael I'm just phoning to say you got the internship."

"Seriously, thank you so much!"

"Ya and you got all on your own I had you pick out for 2 months now I just didn't want to say anything. So the company jet will pick you up at 8:00am tomorrow at the private landing strip and you will be staying in the suite I have reserved for interns at the plaza hotel. You will be working from 9:00am to 4:00pm Monday to Friday."

"Thank you I'll be there"

**~8:00 next morning~**

Andy sat on the private jet feeling very important when finally it clicked inside of his brain that if his step dad was royalty then he was rich and his family had been living like poor people when they could have been living like royalty. He suddenly felt a rapid hatred for his step father of 5 years.

**AN: I know it's short but if you combine the two short chapters I posted tonight it makes a kinda long chapter. Please review with new ideas!**

**See yall later**

**PrincessCupcake**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: thanx for reading this far guys. I'm sorry about chapter three but now the actual chapter three is up and this is chapter 4. I wrote this while I was half asleep so please don't blame me for errors. I own nothing.**

By the time Andy arrived in New York he had decided he hated Philippe, because Philippe knew Andy was bullied at school because his family couldn't afford to buy the newest technology, and Philippe knew he could fix it, but yet didn't.

But it was not the time to think about that because he had just seen a limo with a man standing outside of it holding a piece of paper that read "Andy Renaldo." When he got inside the limo he was astonished of how lavish and rich looking it was; now this was something he could get used to. If his penthouse was half as nice as this all his friends will be jealous. Now that he lived by himself he could drive his girlfriend Allison out for some hot dates.

The limo suddenly came to a stop in front of the biggest and nicest building Andy had ever seen and the driver declared "I do believe we have reached your destination Mr. Renaldo."

To that Andy replied "Thank you." The driver got out to open Andy's door and grab his three bags from the back to the bellhop who was waiting to take Andy to his suite.

Andy's suite was on the top floor of the Plaza Hotel and if he walks onto his balcony he could see all of New York. When he entered the kitchen he noticed a lanyard that said in white block letters _`Pavlov Surgical`_ written on it many times with three keys and some kind of ID card on the bottom, a brand new visa card, and a note that read:

_Dear Andy,_

_I hope that your flight to New York was pleasurable. I forgot to mention that you will be making $30 per hour to start. Has you have probably noticed I have left a lanyard, the first key is to your suite, the second to your mail box, the third is for the company Mercedes that you will be using while you are working for me, and the ID card is to get into the Pavlov surgical building. The visa card is the company credit card; it is to __only__ be used when I ask you to run errands, to buy work clothes, and to pay for gas. I will be tracking what you buy and where you brought it from some don`t even brother trying to trick me Please bring me a coffee from Tim Horton's 2 cream 4 sugar and pay for it with the company card and feel free to get yourself one. I have left directions on how to get to Pavlov Surgical-with a stop to Tim Horton's- on the back of this note. I will see you at 9:00am Monday morning._

_Sincerely_

_Michael Mosscovitz _

All Andy could think about was how great this summer was going to be. Sure he`ll miss Allison and his friend but he`ll visit on weekend and with all his money he could buy Allison something pretty for their anniversary.


	5. Authors Note IMPORTANT

AN:Hey guys! I have the next 2 chapters ready for you, but I'm not posting them until I get some more reviews. Just letting you know I didn't like where the story was going so I changed i. The next few chapters will be less Andy gets a new job and more Michael Mia romance, who knows I might throw in some Lilly and Tina and maybe some og Andy's dear sister Jacky. Don't worry this is so a Michael Mia fic. I'm still taking ideas of what might happen further on in the story. If you don't like something just tell me I take critisem well. Also I'm changing to POV format. PS If your a Michael hater or a JP lover you might as well stop readng now!

Sincerly

PrincessCupcake


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: So this is where Mia starts to get into the story but there will be more of her in the next 2 chapters. Guys I just finished writing chapter 8 so you guys have to review so I can post chapters six, seven, and eight. I don't know how good this chapter will be because I wrote it on the computer first and normally my writing is terrible unless I write it in a color coded note book. Also can u tell me if you like my writing skills? I'm supposedly the best writer in my class but I think I'm just the teacher's favourite. I own nothing. R&R.**

**Now on to the story.**

Andy's POV

So Philippe thinks I should get to know my step sister more. He made poor Mia call and invited me over for super because apparently Michaels would be working and she'd be eating alone. I don't know what kind of crazy pill Philippe's on to think I'll have something in common with a girl who wears tweed suits for no reason, but I guess I shouldn't judge, who knows there could be a fun party girl under that tweed suit.

-Later That Night-

I just got to Mia's house and wow is it huge. This place must have like 3 pools and a bowling alley. Any ways I knock on the door and a butler answered! Yes I said a butler! Mia must be loaded! Well duh Andy she`s a billionaire who married a billionaire. Sometimes I can be really dumb.

Mia`s POV

So I'm just sitting here watching Star Wars (original of course) thinking I had like an hour before Andy got here at 6:00 when all of the sudden Burton- my butler- walks in with Andy behind him and announced "Mr. Renaldo has arrived my queen." I peered down at my watch and realised it was 6:10. I started to freak out in my head because I was just wearing one of Michael's old Weezer T-shirts and my ripped jeans but I was soon calmed because I realised Andy was just wearing jeans and a T-shirt.

"Due, is this the original Star Wars?" Andy asked curiously.

"Ya, it's my favourite."

"Really I didn't think Princesses were into the whole sci-fi thing?"

"Ya well; I'm alot of things the average princes ain't. Lord knows how I happened to be lucky enough to have a king as a father."

"Well the movies almost over, can we please finish watching it before we eat?"

"Sure, that'll be fun!" so we watch the rest of the movie, then we ate dinner. It wasn't awkward like I thought it be. Turns out we have alot in common, we both like video games, Star Wars, and we both play the guitar. I really think Michael will like him.

Andy's POV

Supper was so much fun. I think I like Mia more than I like Jacky. Anyways, after supper we started playing Call of Duty. Who knew a princess played Call of Duty and was amazing at it?

After we had been playing for an hour or so Michael walked in wearing a vintage concert T-shirt that said something like Skinner Box and old ripped jeans.

"Hey Andy, watcha guys playing?"

"Call of Duty," Mia replied.

The Michael said "Cool, hand me a remote."

Turns out Michael is like the best Call of Duty player ever! As I was talking to Mia Michael just joined in on the conversation. He's so not some snobbish important business man. When he's not in a suit he's actually cool. It's like he's a business man who acts like a teenager. Around ten O'clock I said I had to go, but I really wish I didn't, I was having so much fun.

**So guess what people there is a special space below this to write comments and reviews, please use it. It would be greatly appreciated. **

**Sincerely,**

**PrincessCupcake**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys so here is chapter 6. If you review I'll send you chapter 7 on Monday, to everyone else guess you'll just have to wait till Wednesday to read it. Also I would like to remind everyone Philippe and Julia are married, sorry just thought I'd mention that because it had been questioned. R&R. I own nothing.**

Andy's POV

When my alarm clock rang at 7:00 this morning i was so not ready to get up. I considered ditching my job and sleep in this bed of roses forever, but then I realised if I ditch eventually Michael will come here and kick me out. So I got my butt out of bed, took a shower, and poured myself a cup of coffee. It's so nice to drink a cup of coffee without my mom nagging me about being too young to drink coffee. I went to turn on Ellen, and then called Allison because she had asked me to call her on my first day of work, no matter how early it was.

"Hello." Allison's voice croaked all tired and sleepy.

"Hey baby, you feeling alright?" I replied.

"Ya, I'm just really tired. I miss you so much!"

"I miss you lots too baby, it's kinda lonely here all by myself."

"Oh I can imagine with you having to make all new friends and all."

"Ya but I don't mind just hanging out with Mia. She's really cool once you get past the tweed suits and the fake French accent, and she's amazing at Call of Duty!"

"Really a princess plays Call of Duty?"

"I know I was surprised too! Any ways I got to go if I'm going to make it to work on time."

"Okay, love you Andrew."

"Love you too Ally."

Since we have been dating for 2 years now we've pretty much realised we're soul mates. I feel in love with her the day I met her and my feelings have only grown stronger.

Mia's POV

I had to go to some emergency parliament meeting at 6:00 this morning. Do those people ever sleep? Any ways just as I was going to sleep, around tenish, dad called and told me Jacky would be coming to visit this summer and will be staying with me. Not that I mind Jacky visiting. She seems normal. But seriously did dad have to call right then, I mean couldn't it wait until 2? So now I have to pick Jacky up at the airport at 3:00pm tomorrow.

I hope me and Jacky have alot in common like me and Andy.

Andy's POV

I actually enjoy my job. I brought Michael his coffee then he stayed in his office all day, occasionally calling me through the intercom to let the next client in or photo copy something.

After work Jacky called and told me that she was coming to New York for a week and was staying with Mia. Seriously the minute I get away from that farm Jacky has to ruin it by tagging alone. Oh well I guess at least I won't feel so home sick.

Michael's POV

Andy's a really hard worker. I might just keep this one around. Plus he plays Call of Duty. Even though he's 10 years younger than me, we still have tons in common. Normally I try not to be friends with my employees but Andy's the exception. He is my brother-in-law.

Any ways I had this beautiful, romantic dinner planned for Mia and I when Tina decides to pop her head in and take Mia away for a sleep over with her and Lily. Oh Lily was going to get it tomorrow. Like I love my sister and all, but why does she always have to take my wife away at all the wrong times.

Well I guess I'll just spend another night doing paperwork. Man do I hate paperwork.

Mia's POV

Tina and Lilly dragged me on another shopping trip. Not that I don't like shopping –trust me I LOVE shopping-but I really wanted to spend the night with Michael. The summer is the busiest time of the year for use and we never get to spend time together. This was probably my only chance this whole month and Lily and Tina ruined it. Oh well I guess I I'll just have to buy some new outfits to help with my pain.

After three hours of shopping we went back to Tina's house and stayed up to ungodly hours watching chick flicks and playing truth or dare. Yes I know, we are 24 year old girls who still play truth or dare.

-Next Day-

We woke up around 2:00pm. The minute I finished my coffee I realised I had to pick Jacky up at . I got up, threw on some jeans and a T-shirt I had left at Tina's, then threw my hair into a bun, and ran out of the house.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN****: please review they are the only thing that keeps me writing! If no one reveiws this week i'm tearing up my notebook and puting a blunt ending that no one will like on this story! also if this story is successful there could be a prequel then a sequal.**

Jacky's POV

I flew first class to New York. I don't understand why I had to fly to New York when it's only a five hour drive, but Philippe insisted. The ride was pretty cool, there was so much more leg room than coach seating.

By the time I got there Mia was waiting wearing T-shirt and jeans.

"Hey Jacky, how are you" Mia asked.

"Oh perfect, this week is going to be so much fun! Philippe said you lived in a mansion, is it true?"

"Yes it's huge! We have 2 hot tubs, a pool and a bowling alley!"

"Sweet!"

On the entire ride home we talked about clothes, shoes, hair, and make-up. She's a real girly-girl. We even scheduled a shopping trip for tomorrow. Mia even said she'd pay since it's all coming out of Philippe's old account.

For the rest of the day we just kind of hung-out then around tenish we started watching movies on the lifetime channel.

Mia's POV

We kind of lost track of time and Michael walked into the screening room with no shirt on and his plaid PJ pants.

"Guy's its 6:00am, go to bed I want to watch the six O'clock news." Michael announced.

"Really it's six already? I thought it was like 3." Jacky asked.

"Crap it is six, Burton please show Jacky to her room, Breakfast is at 8:00 but the kitchen while make you food whenever." I said. Burton and Jacky left as I sat in Michaels lap and we started to make out, but I think Michael was half trying to watch the news. But I didn't care, I just missed Michael so much.

Michael's POV

It felt so good to have Mia fall asleep in my lap again, like we were teenagers again. It just really sucked that it was during the economics part of the news because I have to watch that for my job.

Now I have to move her so I can go to work, but she's so cute when she's sleeping. So picked her up and carried her to our bedroom. Then I grabbed my keys and went to work.

-Later-

"Hey Andy, do you play Halo?" Michael asked his newest employee.

"Ya, it's one of my favourite video games," Andy replied.

"Sweet do you want to come over after work and verse?" A few employees gasped at this question.

"Sure, I'm suppose to come over and welcome Jacky anyways so I might as well do something fun."

"Ka, see you after work."

Andy's POV

Once Michael left a whole bunch of employees crowded me and said stuff like "Michael never to his employees." and "how do you know Michael personally?"

I just said "He's my brother-in-law. We hang out all the time."

Then everyone wanted to know what Michael did after work.

"He plays guitar in a band, goes clubbing, watches Star Wars, and plays video games. Now can everyone go back to work?"

Everyone went back to work while mumbling stuff like "He watches Star Wars" and "He's way cooler than we thought!"


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys I've had tons of complaints about not updating so here you guys go! But since there still weren't enough reviews here's a very short Chapter. I would like to do a huge thank you to greenlem and delly o it's people like them who encourage me to write. Please please please review, they mean so much to me. Also i have a novel written that I'm thinking about getting published about my life. Do you think I'm good enough? Please tell me you guys think (and be honest I can take the truth).**

Chapter 8

Jacky's POV

Michael just got home from work as I was waking up. Mia was still asleep.

"Hi Jacky," Michael greeted.

"Hey," I replied.

"Your brother should be here any minute to verse me at halo."

"Seriously? I thought I could skate through this trip without seeing him."

*Laugh* "well I don't think your that lucky. See ya," with that said Michael left the room. So now I'm alone again with my toughts and a bowl of cheerios.

Andy's POV

I swear I hit every red light from Pavlov surgical to Michael's house. My sister is so not worth this! Well at least i get to verse someone at halo who might actually beat me. All my friends SUCK at halo.

So I knock on the door and Burton let me in. I went to the kitchen to get some food and who else but my lovely sister Jacky was sitting right there.

"Oh hello nitwit brother" Jacky welcomed in her annoyingly high voice.

"Still come at me with all your rude remarks I see, sister dear," I replied in the exact same pitch of voice as her in a mocking tone.

"Shut up"

"Well, see you later, sissy" I said s I grabbed an apple and left to go play halo.

I didn't see her for the rest of the day, I think she went shopping with Mia or something. Michael beat me at halo but I was a close second.

**REVIEW or else. (plus it's my birthday so review as a Birthday present)**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys, I'm just updating because I feel like it. So enjoy this next part. Also follow me on instagram kenzieV_the_nuttellaholic. Also I would like to do a shout out to the last centurion I thought it was so sweet that he thought I was good enough to edit one of his stories.**

**Chapter 9**

Mia's POV

I'm starting to get curious, if dad has more children now, can I abduct the throne? Or do Jacky and Andy count since their not royal blood? Any ways I don't think dad would let me because Andy and Jacky don't have any training. But I'll ask anyways.

Today Jacky and I went shopping and she has an amazing sense of style! She picked me out the cutest pair of shoes to spice up my tweed suits. Why didn't I think about that?

As we were talking I found out she has a boyfriend named Holt. The way she described him he sounded alot like a young Michael. But then she said his last name is Mosscovitz and he's Jewish! Michael always says everyone in his family is Jewish except me. I will have to talk to Michael about this.

-Later-

"Hey Michael I'm home," I shouted throughout the mansion hoping he was close enough to hear.

"Hey baby," Michael said as he walked into the room and kissed me on the neck.

"Hey are you related to a Holt Mosscovitz?" I questioned.

"Ya he's my cousin on my dad's side, why?"

"Oh nothing I just found out he's dating Jacky."

"Wow really? Talk about a small world. By the way where is Jacky?"

"She's at her brothers."

"Ah brother sister moment! How cute."

Andy's POV

So I go on Facebook and there's all these posts about Allison being a whore and cheating on me! No it's not true. It can't be. Ally's not that kind of girl. I should call her.

"Hello," Ally greeted. I could tell she'd been crying.

"Hey baby, it's me."

"Andy? Have you seen it?"

"Ya and I know it's not true, I just need to hear it from you."

"It's not true, I swear!"

"And I believe you. Is anyone bugging you outside of Facebook?"

"Ka babe I'm coming down this weekend to talk to some of the guys and then I'll pick you up and take you to New York until this whole thing blows over, Okay?"

"Thanx you are the best boy friend, like, ever!"

"I know, love you baby."

"Loves ya too." I hung up the phone, kick out Jacky, and left.

-Later-

So I just got into town and all I've had time to do was beat up some of the guys. So now I'm on my way to Allison's house.

I walk into Allison's house (I haven't knocked on her door in years) and her dad is sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me. He gave me this big speech about he's grateful I'm taking her away from all this but I better not try to put any moves on her. The whole time I just nod and stare wide eyed at the shot gun he was polishing.

But at that point in time Allison had come down the stairs with a big red suitcase. She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and feet around my waist as our lips connected in short kisses because both her parents were now in the room. She quickly hugged her parent's good bye and we left. When we got into the car she started fussing over how nice my new car is.

I took this opportunity to say "Bay, please don't forget, I love you sooo much and nothing can change that. You are a sweet, beautiful girl with an amazing personality no matter what those jerks say." While i said this I looked her straight in the eye and put my hand over hers.

"How did I ever deserve a guy like you?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't treat you half as good as I should."

For the rest of the ride we just talked like normal. I can't believe someone would say those evil things about her.

Allison's POV

This place is so foreign. How could Andy love a place like this? It's so big and busy and crowded. The smog is so thick that I can't breathe. I guess Andy likes it because it's his one chance to get an amazing job, which I guess will be handy when we someday get married.

Wait a sec. If Andy's got this amazing job, soon he'll be rich! It's a very comforting thought to know that the boy I love is gonna be rich.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mia's POV

Andy just called and said that is girlfriend Allison came to visit him and I should come meet her right now. So that's what I'm doing.

So I walk into Andy's apartment and him and Allison are having a full out make out session on the couch! So, out of habit, I clap my hands twice and say "Excuse me."

"Oh hey Mia, this is my girlfriend Allison," Andy introduced. Then Allison got up and curtsied! Yes, she curtsied!

I couldn't help but burst out laughing and I noticed Andy joined in with me "Oh I'm so sorry, but no one ever curtsies for me except foreign dignitaries. Anyways, I'm Mia and it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Oh I'm so sorry, it's just I'm from Genovia and it's an honor to meet the women who is ruling my country. By the way I'm Allison, your majesty." Allison stuttered.

"Please, call me Mia." I replied.

We started talking and I realised she's kinda like a female Andy, but defiantly prettier. She's got this bleach blonde hair that's dark brown at the scalp and tips. She's about 5 feet tall and has the whitest skin ever. She must be the skinniest person ever but must have at least C-cup boobs. And, on top of all that, she's Genovian. How I'd kill to look like her.

Michaels POV

So I finally got a night off when Mia's got a night off. I'm setting up a romantic dinner than hopefully so in the bedroom action later. All I'm missing is Mia. I should probably call her and tell her to get her butt down here.

I grabbed the phone and dialled Mia's cell.

"Hey baby," Mia greeted.

"Hey sexy, where are you?" I asked

"I'm at Andy's meeting his girlfriend."

"Oh really, sweet. But I happened to get the night off."

"Really? I'm coming home right now, love you."

"Love you too." I replied as I hung up the phone and started lighting candles. In no more than 10 Minutes Mia came running through the door and wrapped her arms around me.

"Excited, aren't we?"

"Oh Michael I just miss being in your arms so much. I hate those months we have to spend apart."

"Well do you want to eat first?"

She looked in the direction of the food, then back to me and said "No."

"Okay," I replied and carried her to our bedroom. For a 5 foot 9 girl she is extremely light.

Mia's POV

This morning I woke up at around 9:00am and noticed Michael was still here.

"Michael wake up! Your suppose to be at work by now!"

"Shit. I'll just call Andy and tell him I'm skipping."

Michael dialed Andy's number and put the phone to his face.

"Hello," Andy answered.

"Hey Andy its Michael. I'm skipping today so just file everything on my desk."

"Okay, I can do that. See you tomorrow."

"Great, bye." He hung up the phone and we went back to where we left off last night.

**AN: Sorry this probably the last update for a few weeks, month tops. This is as far as I have written and I have writers block so ideas are welcome and if I use your idea I'll give you credit. Also I'm looking for a beta reader, but I only want someone who likes my story so please PM if you're interested.**


	12. Chapter 11

Andys pov:  
When I got to work this morning , there was a pile of paperwork on my desk , that was a good foot high. So I sat down and worked until I finished at about 1:00pm. Then i went home.

When I walked into my penthouse the sweet aroma of chocolate filled my nostrills. Allison made cupcakes AND she cleaned the whole penthouse.

/

"Hey babby !" Allison said as she walked into the kitchen. She was wearing my baggy sweats , an Areopastle t-shirt and her hair was in a messy bun.

/

"Oh my goodness , have I ever told you how much I freaking love you!" I said.

/

"Oh just because I cleaned the house?" she replied.

/

"Ofcourse not! Also you made cupcakes?" I asked.

/

"Ya I got bored... I was thinking since Im going to university at Columbia , next September should I get a job?" she asked.

/

"Ya. What do you want do?" I asked.

/

Alison answered as,"I really don't know , maybe waitering or working in a clothing store."

/

"Well the newspapper is on the table. Im just gonna watch the Ellen show. Later i'll take you for dinner at a 5 star restaurant," I said

/

"Okay," she said excitedly and ran to get ready.

/

Damm she's hot when she's exited.

/

Michael's Pov:  
I finally got out of bed at about 1 in the afternoon. I felt bad for leaving Andy at the office alone. I geuss I should stop by and tell him what to do when he finished the paperwork.

/

I ran to my Mercedes and started the engine. I drove to the office with a record of 18 minutes. When i got there. That child wasn't there. I just hope that he never left , after finishing the paperwork. I swear i told him not to mess with me , if he wants to keep this job.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Micheal's POV  
"STAFFORD! Where the hell did Andrew go?" I yelled at the first worker I saw with anger infused in my voice.  
"Uh... I think he uh... went home, Mr. Moscovitz," the scared worker stuttered.  
"I can't belive that child!" I screamed as I knocked the lamp off of Stafford's desk.  
I ran down the stairs, jumped into my Mercedes, and drove through every red light to the suite Andy's staying in at the Plaza. I pounded on the door furiously and waited for Andy to answer.  
"Hello, can I help you," a hot blonde (who must have been Allison) answered the door.  
"Uh... Ya, is Andy here?" I asked.  
"Yep I'll just go get him" Allison answered before she disappeared.  
I probably waited 5 minutes before Andy, finally, showed up at the door.  
"Hey Michael," he greeted.  
"It's Mr. Moscovitz to you." I replied trying to be a strict boss.  
"Dude is something wrong," shit I probably did something to piss Michael off.  
"You LEFT the office?"  
"Well ya, I was done all the paperwork."  
"And should have waited to leave until I got there. What if someone was trying to reach me?"  
"Wow dude I'm sorry it'll never happen again."  
"Of course it won't, you're lucky I didn't fire you for that one. I will see you tomorrow morning at 8 A.M." With that said I turned around and went home.  
Later  
"Beautiful, I'm home." I yelled hoping Mia would hear me.  
"Welcome home sexy beast," Mia greeted as she wrapped her arms around my neck, looked me in the eye, then placed her lips on mine. I deepened the kiss into tonsil hockey then picked her up and carried her to our bedroom.  
Andy's POV  
Dammit! I almost lost my job. I don't think Michael and I are going to be friends anymore. Well , no matter what, he'll always be my step brother-in-law. Oh well I'm going to take Allison out and have a good time tonight.  
Mia's POV  
The Next Day 6:00 A.M.  
"Mia turn off your fucking alarm clock, I don't have to get up till 7:00." Micheal mumbled half asleep.  
"K, I'm going to go take Jacky home and visit daddy today."  
"Okay have fun baby. I love you."  
"I love you too Micheal." I leaned over and gave him a small peck on the check. I phoned Lars to have my private jet ready for 7:00 A.M. Then left for the 2 hour plane to Dad's house.


End file.
